


[SA]关于波多野卓巳

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[SA]关于波多野卓巳

波多野卓巳。  
帝都大尖端医疗中心的医生。

喜欢甜品。  
笑容灿烂的时候会说出意外直白的话。  
被同事们叫做江湖郎中。  
侧腰上面有一道疤痕。

波多野受不了在那道疤痕上落下的吻。  
如果用舔的，就更受不了。  
他会笑，会轻轻发抖，再然后，就会按着对方的头，一路轻轻推着，挪到前面去。  
再往下一点。

“你硬了。”  
铃木太阳抬头看着他。  
波多野嗯了一声，低头笑笑。  
“要做吗？”

他黑色的刘海挡住眼睛，衬衫被解开，挂在身上。铃木太阳探过身去，看着对方。  
“你怎么了？”  
他问。  
波多野眨眨眼睛，依旧是笑。

“眼睛没在笑哦。”  
铃木太阳在波多野的嘴唇上啄一下。  
却被对方趁机拉过来，撬开了牙齿深吻。

手伸进围裙里，解开铃木太阳格子衬衫的扣子，波多野将对方压在公寓的餐桌上，揽着铃木太阳的肩膀。  
“唔……”  
铃木太阳半闭着眼睛，微微仰着头，很配合地任由波多野脱掉他的衬衫和牛仔裤，却恶趣味地留下了他的围裙。

“太阳老师是牛奶味的。”  
波多野将头靠在他肩膀旁边，舔吻他的脖颈，呼吸打在铃木太阳的后颈，上面还有细小的绒毛。  
“那不是我……是因为今天的点心是牛奶冰淇淋，大介君弄翻在我身上，我还没来得及脱掉……”  
结果就成了身上唯一一件没脱掉的衣服。  
铃木太阳的声音窘迫，他有一只手的衬衫袖子卡住了，衬衫吊在他的手腕上，他环抱着波多野，衣服挂在波多野的身后，身前的围裙凌乱地挡住他勃起的阴茎，露出股间暗色的皮肤。

“很甜哦。”  
“卓、卓巳。”  
波多野笑，眉眼弯弯，情绪上来听也不听，转而去含住了铃木太阳的耳垂。  
仿佛承受不了似的，铃木太阳将另一只手也环上波多野的肩膀，微微分开腿，将波多野完全地抱住。  
波多野用鼻尖蹭着铃木太阳的锁骨，一路下滑到了胸口。  
他的舌尖灵巧地拨弄着铃木太阳的乳头，吮吻舔舐，发出暧昧的水声，铃木太阳微微喘息着，推着他的肩膀。

“到房间里去？”  
他将波多野的双手握住，往后一推，让波多野抬起头来，再度和他接吻。  
他握着波多野今日有些冰冷的双手，用自己的衬衫包裹着。  
再然后，牢牢绑住。

波多野亲吻他的动作停止了，他看着铃木太阳，有些不解地。  
年轻的幼师眨了眨眼睛，有些不安地吞咽了一下。  
“对不起。”  
他说，亲吻了一下波多野脸颊上的小痣，并且在波多野试图挣开绑住手的衬衫时，握住了对方的手掌。  
铃木太阳往后推了一把波多野，让对方仰面躺在沙发上，他找出幼稚园里用来玩游戏用的软布，将波多野的一只脚的脚腕，绑在了矮桌的桌腿上。

“这是要做什么……？”  
波多野问，并不生气，反而饶有趣味地看着他年轻的恋人。  
他世界上第一可爱的绑架犯，裸身穿着皱巴巴的围裙，坐在了他的腿间。  
从侧面可以看见弧度美好的臀部和背脊线，铃木太阳伸手抚摸他的小腹，俯下身来，安抚地吻他的嘴。  
他的手指上有牛奶的味道，也有浅薄的汗味，还有因为正抚摸着波多野勃起的前端，被透明的前液沾上手指，而混上的淡淡苦涩腥味。

铃木太阳收回手，舔了舔手指，又用那手指，抹了抹沾着唾液的，波多野的嘴唇。  
堕落然而干净，温柔却又危险。  
他低下头看着波多野。

“医生，”他微妙地撅了撅嘴巴，眼睛里有笑意，也有一点温柔，“你一直都这么欺负我。”  
铃木太阳眨了眨眼睛。  
“我要复仇了。”

“可以哟。”  
波多野笑了，他忽然抬头，吻在铃木太阳的唇角。  
“你想要怎么做，就可以怎么做。”  
他抬起头，凑到铃木太阳的耳边，“你想要怎么上我，就可以怎么上我，老师。”

“你……！”  
称呼波多野为医生时从不觉得羞耻，可被对方称呼为老师，却让铃木太阳耳朵都红了。  
“你真变态！”  
波多野唔了一声，喘息不甚稳定，铃木太阳在握着他的勃起动作，他几乎要呻吟出声了，却还笑着。  
“嗯，我也喜欢你，小太阳。”

羞耻得不能自已，铃木太阳低下头，用自己的嘴唇和舌头，堵住了波多野的嘴。  
唇舌交缠的啧啧水声挑动情欲，铃木太阳凑近了吻波多野的脸颊，不甚确定地抬手抚摸了一下波多野的眼角。  
无法动弹的波多野，身躯因为吻和铃木太阳的抚慰变得软而沉，他原本就很瘦了，此刻看起来更薄， 被铃木太阳的手在后腰一托，就弯出一个空隙，张开的腿搭在铃木太阳的腿上，没有被绑住的那条腿悬着，蒙了一层汗，微微湿润。

他的眼睛半张半阖，张开嘴喘息，黑发凌乱，搭在额前。  
铃木太阳看着他，他掩不住疲惫的眼睛，还有因为被自己吮吻而变得潮湿深红的嘴唇。  
性欲和爱就这样混在了一起，在铃木太阳的小腹之内，仿佛燃起一团新的火焰。

铃木太阳从桌上抓过护手霜，挤出一些在手指上，细致均匀地抹开，朝着波多野的身后探过去。  
“哈……啊，等等，太阳……？”  
“不等。”  
他等不了了。

他迫不及待地亲吻波多野，将他压在自己身下，用力地抚摸他。波多野在呻吟，满含痛苦和愉悦的沙哑声音，让铃木太阳连指尖都发烫了。  
他的手指头摁开那个隐秘的入口，生疏地探入，搅动。  
“太阳……唔……难受……”  
波多野仰头，语声断续。  
“难受？”  
铃木太阳下意识想要退出，却看见波多野摇头。

“不是出来。”  
波多野喘息着，头挨着他的肩膀。  
“不舒服……是手指……不舒服。”  
他自由的那条腿，轻轻蹭了蹭铃木太阳的胯下，没有掌握好力度，有点痛。  
有点难受。  
心烧得难受。

“进来啊。”  
波多野抬头，看着他，眼神迷蒙，呼吸都乱了。  
他被情欲煎熬着，已经一秒都不能再等。  
“干我。”  
他的声音里有依赖，他自己都不知道。  
“把我干到动不了为止，好不好，老师？”

铃木太阳说不出话来了。  
他想占有波多野，这愿望如此强烈，他不为所谓复仇，他只是想要占有。  
当然，当然，你是我的。  
或许他早就想了，只是未察觉。  
此刻一察觉，发现这念头多美。

“好。”  
他的声音低哑，吻一吻波多野的额头，抬高了他的腿。  
“我要进来了。”  
他缓慢地推入，听见波多野发出类似于哭泣的喘息，他开始动作，一下一下地撞着波多野的深处。  
“啊……哈啊……嗯……”  
波多野的大腿根在抽搐，他是舒服的，或许是过于舒服了，黑色的短发被汗浸透，和铃木太阳身上的汗混在一起不分彼此。

“卓巳。”  
铃木太阳将手绕到波多野的身后，扯开了绑住波多野的结，脚腕上的也都扯松，他抱起对方的上半身，扶着他靠住沙发背。他的手握着波多野的勃起，一下下地捋动，手指在顶端打着圈。波多野靠在他的怀里，头向后仰着挨着他的肩膀。他每动一动，波多野的呼吸都跟着他的动作而变得急促和滚烫。

“卓巳，回答我。”  
他刻意放慢了速度，直到波多野恍惚地睁开眼睛，看向他为止，都真的一动不动。  
波多野不满地挣扎一下，可铃木太阳按住他的手。  
他用力地一挺身，听见波多野发出一声低哑的呜咽。

“你是属于我的。”  
铃木太阳的呼吸，打在波多野的耳朵上，他的手指扶着波多野的侧腰，深深埋入他恋人的身体。  
他还想要那颗心也给他证明。  
“是吗？”  
他的语气耐心，循循善诱。  
每说一个字，就抽送一下。

“当然……”  
波多野转过头来，吻他的唇角，他看着铃木太阳。  
“我当然是你的。”  
他的语气里有无力的怨愤。  
“现在，我想要射出来，好不好，老师？”  
铃木太阳笑了。  
他想波多野是爱上了“好不好，老师”这个听起来是服软，又充满诱惑力的句子。  
他凑过去，轻快地吻了吻波多野的颧骨。

“好的，医生。”  
他将波多野翻过来，重新覆上去，一边进入他，一边加速了手上的动作。  
“哈啊……你……”  
剩下的话全部被吻给吞入，变得含糊不清。

“想见你，小太阳。”  
今天刚刚下班就接到波多野的电话，波多野的语气让他想也没想就从幼稚园里飞奔而出。  
回到自己的公寓，在门口看见靠着电线杆站着，低着头的波多野。  
铃木太阳不知道发生了什么，但他立刻就知道，波多野需要他。  
铃木太阳知道的关于波多野卓巳的事情并不多，他不知道波多野为什么会选择帝都大，不知道波多野在手术台上什么时候成功，什么时候失败了，也不知道波多野身上的疤痕从何而来。

但他知道波多野喜欢自己，而自己，也喜欢这个人。  
这就足够了。  
他带他上楼，进门，脱掉他的衣服，亲吻他的嘴唇，胸口，侧腹。  
然后他感觉到波多野的手指，按住了他的头，一点点让他挪到了前面。

“你硬了。”  
铃木太阳开口说，眼睛瞥见丢在茶几上的软绳。  
他抬头看波多野，对方笑着，看起来是脆弱和疲惫的。  
“要做吗？”

铃木太阳决定好了。  
他要拥抱他。  
想成为一个更成熟的大人，然后保护他。

“你居然射在里面了啊，小太阳。”  
躺在床上，刚刚洗完澡头发湿漉漉的波多野，单手撑头笑眯眯地看着抱着一盒牛奶猛吸的铃木太阳。  
年轻的幼师狠狠呛了一下。  
“你……你也把我的围裙弄脏了啊！”  
以后没办法直视围裙了！  
他瞪着波多野，波多野看着他唇角白色的牛奶，干咳了一声，没有说话。

隔了一会儿波多野笑了，他用手指抹去铃木太阳唇角的牛奶，自己舔掉。  
“太变态了。”  
他说，抬手捂住了脸。  
铃木太阳静了一会儿，也跟着笑了。  
“嗯，我也喜欢你，卓巳。”  
他轻快地说。

End

一个后续（x

波多野从手指的缝隙里露出眼睛。  
“你喝牛奶是为了长高吗？”  
“……是又怎么样？！”  
“不会再长了哦，小太阳。”  
“………………会长的！！！Q3Q！”


End file.
